


Mistletoe

by BlackCatt4211



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Christmas Magic, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Magic, no smutt, possibly more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatt4211/pseuds/BlackCatt4211
Summary: Summary; When I was little my father taught me that to be a clause I must always believe and never give up hope. Who’d ever guessed that I would have an arranged marriage. 

Hi, my name’s Mistletoe Claws.
Kinda corny I know, my mom picked it. My father is Nicholis Claws. That’s right he’s Santa. I know what your think and no being Santa claus’s daughter is no fun at all. For a workshop with all the little elves, you’d think there’d be less chores around here but no. I have to clean up the reindeer pins, make his hot chocolate, clean the sleigh, shovel the take off pad, and bring him his list “twice” a day. I’m not aloud to leave this place until I meet my arranged husband and for a “holly jolly” guy. He’s big on rule. Don’t ride the reindeers at all, no going out after 6, no bothering the elves when there work, practically anything fun I’m not aloud to do. Welcome to my world. But this is a story about how everything changed and I broke all the rules.

RATED T FOR TEEN

Warning ⚠!!! This book has course language. Readers discretion is adviced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; This is an original I’ve been working on and off for a few years now. Hope you Enjoy! Mew :3

"Missy, oh Missy. Where’s my triple caramel hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon on top?” Yelled my father from his office. “Coming right up SIR!” I yelled as I stomped up the stairs with his stupid drink. “ No wounded he’s so fat ” I thought to myself as I entered the room. “ Why can’t you just call me dad, you haven’t called me that in years.” He said as he took off his glasses. You know I never understand why he always wears red and white. His white hair practically all over all over his face makes him look like a yeti. His red overalls with Christmas trees in the straps, over top of his white button up long-sleeve shirt, makes him look like a dork. Him sitting at his desk with all that paper work, which is weird because it’s suppose to be mom’s job to check the toys on what every kid in the world wants but she’s in the bakery all day making the elves snacks, but I swear him sitting there staring at me hold holding his glasses in his right hand makes me feel like I’m in one of those loyar shows. That’s right we get satellite TV here. “ Why am I the one who has to get you your stupid drinks? Can’t one of you one million elves get you this drink. ” I said as I passed the drink over to him. “ It’s one million, five hundred, and forty six thousand, two hundred and 48 elves, and no because only you are trusted with the claws recipe, we’ve been thro this already.” Said my father as he raised his hot chocolate. “ Oh, gingersnap, you always say that but Steve knows the recipe.” I whined as I sat down crossing my arms. My father sighed then said “ don’t you have some reindeer pins clean.” 

I stood up in outrage clenching my fists at my sides. “ I just cleaned them yesterday! Can’t they survive one day without being cleaned. I mean come on! You treat them better than me!” “ Well it’s either that or go shovel the launch pad.” My father said as he puts his glasses back on. “But-” “ No buts, just choose one now and do the other after.” 

“ UGHHH! YOU’RE RUINING! MY! LIFE!! ” I yelled as I stood up and stopped out the door. As soon as I was out I slammed the door behind me and headed down the stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom I looked up and all the elves were staring at me. My cheeks heated up. “ WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT! GET TO WORK!” I yelled. Then they all went back to work at once. I walked threw the toy shop to the reindeer pins. I opened the door to my surprise all the reindeer stalls has been cleaned, fed, and watered. I close the door and found a note ‘Don’t tell Santa I did this for you. But in return I need you to help me with the toy model airplane I have to build. I’ll be in my room signed Jack.’ I smiled and walked over to the reindeer. I sighed and petted commits head. “ Why can’t I ever leave this place commet? All I do is work so hard and all I get from dad is * where’s this * and * did you clean up that * I just wish things were different you know.” Comment nodded his head telling me he understands. I took my hand away and headed for the door. As I opened it I turned around. “ see you guys tomorrow.” I said as i smiled. I saw them all nod as if to say see you tomorrow. 

I walked threw the toy work shop once again to reach the launch pad doors. I stopped to put on my slim black boots over my white fuzzy stockings. I looked in the mirror as I put on my red poncho. You know, my dad may look like a dork in red and white. But I look hot in red and black. I gazed at myself in the mirror. My red boles over my black long sleeve shirt. My red skirt with black fluffs covering the bottom. My necklace went perfectly. It was a gift from jack for helping him figure out how to build a toy car. A golden heart with wings and diamonds for feathers. Oh how I wish I could grow wings, then I could fly out of here as far as the eye could see. Again I sighed staring at my bret. A mistletoe, I know, how ironic right? As I headed to open the door I heard a sound from outside. I’ve never heard anything like it. I open the door to nothing but I could still hear it. I could tell it was someone singing but something following along with it. I walked out towards the edge to try to see better. I only saw a figure from a distance. To far away to tell. As I satires at the figure, I stretched out my right arm and snapped my fingers. Instantly a small, portable telescope appear. I caught it and brought it to my left eye. To my amazement I saw a boy with pure white short hair. He was holding a guitar I think. I saw it on my TV once during a shopping Channel. It looked like he was playing it. As he was singing his face turned all over the place. His black hoody and baggy jogging pants made him look cute. His face was, it was so beautiful. His ice blue eyes caught my interest and I began to stair. For a long time. Listening to his sweet voice. But then he stopped. Then he look sad. I wounder why. Then I saw his eyes start to leak. That’s weird. He must be in trouble. I ran inside. Threw the toy shop. Into the reindeer stable and closed the door behind me. All the reindeer were lying down now but they all looked at me with curiosity. “ listen up I need one of you to help me, there’s a boy far outside and I think he’s in danger. Please help me get to him.” They all looked at each other and then Prancer stood up. I ran over to his stall and placed a saddle on him. He looked at my hands as if to say get some gloves on. “ oh right thanks boy.” I snapped both my fingers and instantly black leather gloves appeared on my hands. Prancer walked out of his stall and looked at the door I came in. He looked at me. I hopped on the stale and held onto the rains I took a deep break and blew the door open with my breath. Prancer dashed threw the toy shop. All the elves we’re looking at us a few started running out of the way. We came up to the take off door which I left open and dashed threw them. As we came close to the edge all I could think of was “ I can’t turn back now” then Prancer jumped.

My Heart began to race and the we were flying. The wind blowing threw my red hair was breathtaking. But there’s no time to think about that now. I have to help that boy. I looked forward and the boy was coming up fast. He became closer and closer. “PRANCER! LOOK OUT!” The boy must of heard me because he looked straight at me. I felt time slowed down. But none a lass. Prancer hit him and we all crashed into a snowbank. The force of the hit was so powerful it made us all flip. I felt warm. I must of stayed on Prancer. But it felt different. I opened my eyes and saw that I landed on the boy. I felt my cheeks get warm. But he was unconscious. I lifted my upper body to see his face. It was even more beautiful up closer. His beautiful white hair looked as white as the snow. I looked to the side and noticed this weird stick. It was pretty tall stick. It had frost all over it. I wonder why. “ Excuse me? ” said a male voice. I looked down to see the boy was awake. “ would you mind getting off me please. ” I landed on my guitar and it hurts. “ I jumped off him quickly. ” I’m so sorry.“ The boy sat up running his head. He looked at me and smiled. ” my, my, I wonder where such a beautiful girl came from.“ I cheeks heated up and I looked away. Then I realized. ” Prancer “ I started to get worried I looked around. I couldn’t see him. ” Prancer? Prancer! Where are you!“ I walked around and couldn’t see him. Then I heard him snort. I walked over to sound. And there he was. Stuck in a snow bank. ” there you are! I’m so relieved.“ Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see the boy. He looked me in the eyes. They were so beautiful, so blue. I feel like I could get lost in them. He smiled at me. I felt my cheeks warm up. I looked over to see Prancer trying to get out of the snow bank. He looked back at me. ” you know that’s santos reindeer right? He might put you on the naughty list just for stealing it. How did you get past the elves anyway? There top notch security.“ He looked at me confused. ” nah, it was easy. You just gotta be quiet and tough.“ I said as I flex my muscle. He laughed at me. Why was he laughing? 

He stopped laughing and started me in the eyes. ” well for a human you’re pretty sneaky and resourceful to find your way into the fairy tale land. I’m impressed. My names jack junior. But my friends call me JJ. You?“ He gestured to me. ” oh I’m not a human, I’m a…….. “ oh crap I can’t let him find out who I really am, I’ll be a loser to him for sure. “New tale. Yeah. My names Misoteo.” He smiled at me and got down on one knee and grabbed my hand and kissed it. My whole face got hot and I pulled away. Then I suddenly remembered why I came here. I turned back quick and looked him in this beautiful blue eyes. “ are you ok?” He looked at me funny “ huh? Oh ya I’m fine, but my guitar in totalled. ” “ no I mean before. You face was leaking. I thought you were in danger.” He looked sad now and looked at the ground. “ you saw that huh? Don’t worry it happens from time to time. Today’s the day my mom died from three years ago.” He turned his back towards me. “ this was the place she took me every time I felt sad because it’s so beautiful. And now, no matter how hard I tried, I can’t seem to a way to stop crying every time I come here.” “ crying? What’s crying mean?” He berst out laughing. “ are you kidding me? You don’t know what crying is?” He held his stomach laughing. “ SO! Who cares it’s just some stupid word.” He stopped laughing and looked at me. “ crying is when you leak from the face. Haven’t you ever cried before?” He tilted his head to the side a little. “ no not really.” He gave me another funny look. “ well ok.” He leans towards my ear “ want to see something cool?” He whispered. He was so close. My heart jumped. He backed up and turned around. He picked up some snow and turned towards me. He swirled his hand around it. It began to glow. The peaches of snow forged to get her creating a figure. An ice rose. It was beautiful. “ a beautiful rose for a beautiful lady.” He said as he placed it in my buttonholes.  
“ Mistletoe! Mistletoe!” I heard my dad yelling. I turned around to so him far off looking around. He hasn’t spotted me yet. “ um… How does he know your name?” I shushed him and he looked up ready to flag dad down. Without thinking I jumped on him and knocked him down. I opened my eyes. And his face was so close to mine. We’re almost kissing. “ does he scare you?” He asked. I nodded.i saw snow forming around us in a cave like structure. I sat up. Then I felt a yank on my arm. My body fell towards him as I sat up. The he pressed his lips against mine.


End file.
